This invention relates to condensate used in a steam cycle. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for purification of the condensate. The term purification is used to cover removal, reduction or neutralization of any undesired content in the condensate such as by demineralization, filtration or sterilization to kill germs, either singly or in combination.
Many conventional full flow condensate demineralizers in nuclear and other power plant cycles are located in a series flow arrangement in the feed water system downstream of the main condensate pump. This demineralizer equipment is, therefore, designed for the maximum system pressure, which is usually about 600-700 psi design, with normal operating pressures of about 500 psi. If the demineralizers in such a system are bypassed for operating purposes, the resulting reduction in the pressure against the condensate pump could upset the pumping system and thus decrease the power efficiency of the power plant even though throttling controls are used in the bypass operation. Demineralizers in such a series flow arrangement do not have recirculation capability and also do not provide the capacity required to handle demineralizer clean-up necessitated by either excessive condenser leakage or excessive mineral content in the water, thus requiring a plant shut-down in these instances.